Prostaglandins are well known therapeutic agents which have been used as cardiovascular agents, as agents to induce labor or terminate pregnancy in pregnant females, as antisecretory agents for preventing hyperacidity and as anti-ulcerogenic agents.
Prostaglandins having known therapeutic uses have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,446, Holland et al., said prostaglandins having the following general formula: ##STR1## wherein R is hydrogen or lower alkyl, R.sub.1 is lower alkyl, hydrogen, carboxy, lower alkoxy or carbonyl, R.sub.2 is hydrogen or lower alkyl; R.sub.3 is hydrogen, lower alkyl or fluoro.
Processes for the preparation and the administration of therapeutically effective prostaglandins are disclosed in the above cited U.S. patent as well as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,190,587 and 4,154,963.